


guaranteed (i can blow your mind)

by vividlyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividlyy/pseuds/vividlyy
Summary: It’s embarrassing, really, how fast Keith’s falling apart, stumbling into this place of vulnerability that he’s never before given anyone the right to see. Before Lance, he’s never felt like this—like fire, burning from the inside out.





	guaranteed (i can blow your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> for chun ([@cucque](https://cucque.tumblr.com/))
> 
> title from dua lipa's song "blow your mind" !

“Keith.”

Maybe it’s the tight grip Lance has on his hair, or the way his voice grates low and husky over Keith’s name, or the cool touch of metal against his tongue—either way, it’s enough to make Keith shiver, the ghost of a moan falling from his lips.

“Ah, _fuck_ —” Lance’s hips stutter forward just that much before drawing back in a sore attempt at self-control, his fingers tightening where Keith’s hair is all tangled up between them.  Even the sting in his scalp coupled with the ache from where he’s kneeling on tiled floor isn’t enough to distract him from the hard length between his lips, thick and hot and so damn _addicting_.

Flattening his tongue over the underside of Lance’s dick, Keith starts licking up, up, up, the bead of his piercing dragging along with him, and feels Lance twitch beneath his palms.

“Fuck, _yeah_.” Lance’s voice knocks in the air like it does right before he loses his balance, “Just like that.” His thighs are tense under Keith’s arms, and Keith grins the best he can with his mouth stuffed as full as it is. Metal clinks against metal when Keith curls his tongue over the head of Lance’s cock, the sound soft and barely there, but he knows they’re both listening for it—knows it the second Lance’s hand clamps down hard, and like a reflex Keith hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head down, and _sucks_.

The noise Lance makes is something between a groan and a yell. He yanks at Keith’s hair, sudden and harsh, and Keith revels in the sharp flare of pain because Lance usually never gets this rough with him, usually has to be teased and goaded and strung along before reaching this point of reckless, wild abandon. Yet here they are, just five minutes and half a blowjob in, and Keith’s already so hard it hurts. (Not that he’s complaining, of course.)

“Keith, baby, oh my _god_ ,” Lance says, and Keith traces a wet pattern onto his dick, throbbing to the beat of his heart. “You’re perfect, so perfect on your knees with my cock in your mouth—” Words catching on another low moan, Lance yanks again, then hesitates, pulling his hand back to smooth it over Keith’s head in what seems like an apology. Keith’s eyes roll up to the ceiling, but not in the way he’s been looking forward to.

But Keith indulges him, swallowing around the head of his cock, continuing the lazy curl of his tongue around and around until he’s satisfied with how Lance is shaking and cursing from it. He thinks he could do this forever—Lance’s cock in his mouth, the heat of it stamped deep in his throat—and in a strange, bewildering way, it’s comforting. Turns Keith’s mind to mush, urges him to press farther down, feeling the stretch in his lips as they widen and _widen_ , the ball of Lance’s piercing sliding smooth on its way down his throat. And it’s so hot, so hot and filthy and _good_ that Keith finds himself whimpering when he wraps a hand around the base of his own cock. Lance bucks forward, another moan ringing through the stall, and gasps Keith’s name like a broken record.

Oh, _yeah_ —Keith could definitely do this for the rest of his life. And really, he’d love to, but he’s had plans to get Lance inside him since their sparring session only a moment earlier and Lance had sweat dampening the collar of his shirt and this dark, intense look in his eyes that nearly broke Keith’s resolve right then and there.

But he managed to wait, and now, crammed inside a shower stall barely enough for the two of them, Keith is more than ready for Lance to fuck him the way he knows he wants to.

Pulling off, Keith lets the tip of Lance’s cock rest against the seam of his lips, heavy and hard with the silver of his piercing. Flicks a look up through his lashes and, with Lance staring down at him, slides down just far enough to hear that clack of metal again.

Breath hitching, Lance’s hands clench deeper into Keith’s hair not to tug at it again but to instead pull him back up to his feet, high enough for Lance’s cock to rub along the inside of his thigh and for Lance’s tongue to sink into his mouth.

Keith moans into it, already so wound up, so hopelessly desperate for more, more, _more_. There’s water getting into his mouth from where he’s opened it to let Lance in, tongue sliding lewdly over his to tug at his piercing, and even when it’s so unbelievably messy Keith’s still pulling Lance closer, palms slippery on his back.

Hands skate around his waist to flip their positions, and as he’s pressed against the wall Keith feels a gasp rattle loud through his chest. His head falls back onto Lance’s shoulder, Lance’s cock slips along his ass, and for one feverish moment they rut against each other like goddamn _animals_.

“Wanna fuck you,” Lance mutters into his neck, voice low in a way that makes Keith widen his stance.

“Yeah,” he nods, almost delirious with the heat running through his veins and the feeling of water beating down on his skin, “fuck me. God, Lance, _fuck m—_ ”

Words die in his throat as hands slip their way down his waist and curl around his hips, effectively taking away his ability to thrust back into the hard body behind his. Lance shifts, and whether it’s intentional or not the head of his cock presses _just so_ over Keith’s hole and they both moan so loud it reverberates through the stall.

“ _Shit_ ,” Lance swears, voice cracking in his throat, already sounding so wrecked and desperate and _God_ Keith needs him to—“Okay, we can go to my room or—” With a jolt Keith realizes Lance is now _pulling away_ , and because that’s the very last thing Keith wants he flails an arm back to keep Lance where he is.

“Here,” Keith insists, and Lance groans in half-hearted protest, “fuck me _here_. Now.”

Even if there’s hesitance, Keith takes comfort in the return of warmth against his back, around his hips. “I don’t have anything.”

“Then figure something out!”

“Jesus,” Lance says, laughing a little as he brushes a kiss over Keith’s nape, down the curve of his shoulder. “Just relax, yeah? Didn’t know you were so desperate for it.”

Any retort Lance might’ve expected is forgotten as he continues his way down Keith’s back, tonguing over the ridges of his spine, biting marks into the dip of his back, mouthing along the swell of his ass—by the time Lance is spreading his cheeks apart Keith is all but shaking against the wall. He’s hypersensitive, can feel every touch Lance lays on him like the spark of a livewire, crackling up his body in waves of acute pleasure.

It’s barely a surprise when Lance leans in to stroke his tongue over his hole, but Keith still finds his eyes dropping shut, a sigh shuddering through his frame. He sinks further into the wall, cheek pressed to cool tile, forgetting about everything but the way Lance’s lips feel closing around his rim, sucking with enough force to make his entire lower half prickle. Arching into it in a silent demand for more, Keith feels his legs lock tight when Lance hums against him, fingers brushing light up the back of his thighs.

And as Lance works him open with these lazy, almost innocent flicks of his tongue, Keith finds appreciation in the fact that they’re doing this in the shower, where the loud stream of water is just enough to muffle most of the noise he’s making. It’s embarrassing, really, how fast Keith’s falling apart, stumbling into this place of vulnerability that he’s never before given anyone the right to see. Before Lance, he’s never felt like this—like fire, burning from the inside out.

Lance is fucking _magic_ with his tongue, and Keith really shouldn’t have expected any less.

He’s starting to roll back, practically riding Lance’s face, dropping an arm back to wind tight fingers into the brown mop of his hair. Can’t seem to control his body, his voice, his own thoughts—can only stand there and _take it_ , the heat in his stomach flaring in time with each lap of Lance’s sinful, sinful tongue.

A finger slips into him, almost immediately tapping against the spot that has his vision blurring dangerously. A ruined moan breaks from his chest, the twitch of his body noticeable enough for embarrassment to color his cheeks red and for Lance to grin triumphantly.

That finger pulls out only for Lance to seal his mouth over Keith’s hole once more, all playful teasing gone as his tongue immediately dips past Keith’s rim to twist along his inner walls. Keith cries out, bucks so hard his cock knocks into the wall—it’s so utterly overwhelming, having Lance inside him this way, and as his knees weaken and his own whines echo in his ears he comes to the startling realization that he might even be losing his capability to remain propped against the fucking wall. _Fuck_ , but Lance is going to be the death of him, and when he backs off Keith isn’t sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

“Been playing with yourself, kitten?” Keith doesn’t need to look over his shoulder to know Lance is smirking, eyes lit with smug confidence, and even though it’s true doesn’t mean Keith has to _admit it_.

“You wish,” he breathes, arching further into Lance’s touch, that tantalizing way his tongue traces over his rim. “And don’t call me that.”

“What?” Lance pushes his finger back into Keith’s hole, hooks it ‘til Keith moans out loud, “‘Kitten’?”

“Yeah.” Keith finds it hard to concentrate on anything besides the way that finger is slipping into him, deep and filthy before drawing back out to skirt at the edge of his entrance, just short of sinking back in. “‘Baby’ is—ah, _fuck_ —already bad enough.”

When Lance sighs, the tickle of his breath fans over Keith’s hole in a way that reminds Keith how _open_ he is for Lance and—oh _fuck_ —how he must _look_ right now, bent over the wall like this, hips canted back, hole wide and gaping and—

Cock straining against his abdomen, Keith muffles a groan into the crook of his elbow.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Lance says, and Keith’s on the cusp of retaliation when he fits a second finger alongside the first and fucks them in _hard_.

Caught off guard, Keith very nearly bites through his lip, a thin whine stringing from his throat. Lance doesn’t play fair—rarely does, but that doesn’t stop Keith from caving into the way he rubs at his walls, nothing short of wicked as he guides Keith higher and higher and _higher_ —

The third one has Keith gasping, back curving into a pretty arch, hips pushing back into Lance’s hand almost unconsciously. Again and again Lance manages to strike that sweet spot inside him, aim impeccable, and Keith doesn’t know how Lance does it—how with a mere twist of his wrist and a flick of his finger he’s got Keith melting smooth and easy like wax under a flame. It’s maddening, unearthly, so intoxicating that Keith thinks he could come from this alone, with only the slow curl of Lance’s fingers and the soft graze of his tongue to push him off the edge.

But they don’t have time for that (at least not today), and Lance seems to realize this—standing back up, he draws Keith out of his lust-driven haze with a firm kiss to the back of his neck.

“Think you’re ready, babe?” Lance murmurs, pressing the words right into the line of Keith’s jaw, those long fingers still stroking inside him.

“Y-yeah,” Keith stammers, throat working around another moan as Lance bumps into that spot once, twice, before drawing back again.

“Yeah,” Keith tries again, the heat of a blush creeping down his neck, “ _fuck_ yeah, I want it, Lance, _please_.”

“Mm, I know, baby,” Lance soothes, spreading his fingers apart far enough for the head of his cock to dip inside, the ball of his piercing snagging against his hole. Chasing that feeling, Keith grinds down, completely unabashed because he’s so close, so close to getting what he’s been wanting since what feels like _forever_ and Lance is dragging this out far too long—

“Come on, come _on”_ —finally, finally Lance wraps an arm across his front to haul them flush together—“Need to feel you, Lance, need you to _fill me up—_ ”

Without another word Lance is pushing his way inside, scattering the rest of Keith’s words until he’s gone completely incoherent, mouth open around nothing but a silent scream as Lance slowly, slowly bottoms out. There’s definitely something easing his way, something Keith would’ve taken a moment to consider had he been in the right state of mind, but as it is he’s much more content focusing on that thick stretch and the panting breath at his nape and the rough drag of Lance’s piercing inside him.

And he isn’t prepared—never will be, because no matter how many times they fuck Keith’s never going to get used to this, this hard, foreign feel of metal sliding against the most sensitive part of his body, keeping him on the edge of his toes, coiling his chest with exhilarating anticipation.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith,” Lance grits out, pelvis flush against Keith’s ass, so deep Keith swears he can feel it all the way in his throat, splitting him in half—“you’re so fucking—always so _tight_ around my cock, _shit_.” Those long fingers flex over his hips, gripping just strong enough to keep him pinned in place.

Before long Keith’s starting to shift back, little rolling motions that only tease at pleasure with the shallow rock of Lance’s cock inside him.

“Fuck me,” he says— _demands_ , and Lance complies beautifully.

It takes willpower Keith never knew he had to keep from outright screaming when Lance really starts to fuck him—the force behind his thrusts is almost brutal, slamming Keith into the wall over and over and _over_ again, so rough that he has to brace his arms up to keep his forehead from knocking painfully against it. And even through the heavy stream of water from above Keith can hear it, that unmistakable sound of _sex,_ of skin clapping together and his own pitching voice and Lance groaning into his shoulder and _fuck_ it’s so hot, so fucking hot that Keith’s blood _burns_ for it. Straining for purchase, for something to hold onto, his fingers grapple uselessly at slippery tile.

“Yeah?” Lance says, punctuates it with another hard snap of his hips that has Keith’s head falling back on a moan, “Like this, hm? This good enough for you, Keith?” _Another,_ so deep it shoves the hard metal of Lance’s piercing along his prostate, and Keith jerks so violently he nearly loses his footing. In response Lance tightens his grip around him until it turns bruising, using it to better drag Keith down to meet him each time he drives upward.

“Right there,” Keith gasps, breath punching out of him with every slam of Lance’s hips against his, “ _fuck_ , right there—yes, _yes, ah_ —”

“ _God_ , look at you,” Lance says, teeth sharp at his nape, “such a fucking mess, all out of control—I can feel you squeezing around me, _fuck_ , you’re so fucking _hot_ , kitten, I can’t—”

This time, for some inexplicable reason, the pet name has Keith _thrashing,_ body trembling with a sudden rush of molten heat through his core, a keen forcing its way past his lips. Briefly, Lance stutters out of rhythm—shit shit _shit_ —

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith says anyway, far past the point of caring, realizing words come easy when he’s this high on lust, on the weight of Lance’s body over his and the hard slide of cock inside him, “ _please_ , Lance, oh god don’t stop _don’t stop_ —”

From out of nowhere one of Lance’s hands is curving past his shoulder to hook under his chin, pulling it around to face him, and Keith finds himself staring into harsh, stormy blue, near black with arousal, smoldering with the same fire Keith feels blazing in his own stomach. Mouth parted, lips bitten red, droplets of water dotting the long sweep of his lashes, bronze skin blushing all the way down to the jut of his collarbones—this picture of Lance has Keith’s heart freezing between his ribs, and he drinks it in like it’s his last chance.

“Keith,” Lance mumbles, low and hoarse like a prayer, “Keith, Keith, _Keith_ …”

It’s almost too much, hearing Lance say his name like that and watching his face bloom with warmth and reverence and something like love, all while aware of that wide stretch of heat deep inside his body. It’s so much that Keith has to look away, has to bite the inside of his cheek to distract himself because if he doesn’t then he’s going to come and he isn’t quite ready for this to end.

“So gorgeous,” Lance continues in that warm, warm whisper, absolutely relentless, pace quickening until pleasure rolls like thunder through Keith’s blood, his mouth going slack around a series of loud, gasping moans, nails digging deep into Lance’s arm. “Always so gorgeous, baby, so beautiful, can’t believe you’re all mine…” He’s starting to ramble, sweet nothings falling from his lips one after the other in an almost indiscernible rush, but at this particular moment neither of them can be bothered to care, too caught up in each other and that race towards climax and—

“Come for me, kitten,” Lance says, and Keith splinters apart in his arms, “I want you to come for me.”

Refusing Lance is impossible, Keith realizes, and before he knows it he’s coming in an abrupt splatter of warmth over the length of his torso and the tile in front of him. Shudders through it, muscles whipcord tight, eyes flicking against spots of white blurring everything around him, and it’s so fucking euphoric Keith isn’t sure if he’s even having an orgasm anymore, if maybe this is something different, something _more_ —

He’s erupting, exploding, so overloaded with sensation he can practically feel it seeping into every bone of his body, every drop of blood in his veins, every fragment of his being. Lance fucks him through it, fast and erratic, and Keith bites a sob into the flesh of his arm, pleasure bordering on pain as oversensitivity pinches at his nerves. He doesn’t know how he’s still in one piece, still _standing_ as he takes the hard piston of Lance’s cock—

“‘m close, baby, _fuck_ ,” the desperate sound of Lance’s voice pierces through the cloud of his afterglow, and Keith’s still in the process of blinking away the last shivers of bliss teasing up his spine when Lance pulls out so fast it leaves him reeling, grasping him by the shoulder to spin him around, back to the wall, and press him down to his knees. Through lidded eyes he watches as Lance braces an arm against the wall above him and reaches down to stroke himself off, hand a blur over his cock, pupils swallowing the blue of his eyes.

Instinct taking over, Keith lets his mouth fall open, chin tipping upward, waiting—and the jerk of Lance’s hips is all the warning he gets before Lance is coming across his face, release splattering over his cheeks, in his hair, on his tongue.

And Keith swallows it down, even raises two fingers to swipe some off his face and into his mouth before it’s washed down the drain. Wraps a loose fist around the base of Lance’s dick to keep it steady as he licks it clean; brings their piercings together in that satisfying _clack_ ; moans softly at the musky taste of Lance settling at the back of his tongue.

“Oh my god,” Keith looks up to find Lance staring down at him with this dark, helpless expression and a beautiful flush staining his face, “oh my fucking _god_ , Keith, kitten, you’re so…”

It’s rare to see Lance at a loss for words, and as Keith listens to him fumble he can’t help but grin, pride blooming in his chest. The shower’s already gone cold, but with the amount of warmth buzzing under his skin it’s easy to ignore.

With a parting kiss to the ball of metal glinting at the tip of Lance’s cock, Keith pulls himself back upright, swaying on unsteady feet, taking a moment to revel in the ache in his legs and his ass before he speaks.

“I changed my mind,” Keith says, smirking with all the loose ease of a well-fucked body as he loops both arms over Lance’s shoulders, leaning in close, touching their lips together in the semblance of a kiss.

Lance stares down at him, eyes unfocused as they drop down to his mouth.

“You can call me whatever you want, baby,” Keith murmurs, and stays long enough to catch the stutter of Lance’s breath and the widening of his eyes before he leaves the stall.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !
> 
> if you enjoyed, drop me some kudos and a comment, maybe?
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://vividley.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
